


Meeting You

by momoleinchen



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 40s style, F/M, First Meetings, Phone number, darcy meets the winter soldier, she's got a nephew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momoleinchen/pseuds/momoleinchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy on her way to a parade, she literally runs into the Winter Soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Outfits

**Author's Note:**

> So the outfits for the two :)

Darcy's outfit and hair and make up

Bucky

 


	2. Meeting You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now they're meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now the actual meeting :)
> 
> first work in the marvel universe and completly in english :)
> 
> please tell me any mistakes you may find :)
> 
> on with it

Darcy was walking along the street. There was this parade today and her nephew begged her to take him there 'cause “There will be Captain America!”. And no one could say no to his sweet little smile and those big begging eyes.

 

Tommy, her nephew, was running ahead but always stopping and looking back for her. He was a good boy and would come immediately if she would call to him. But his excitement was too big and he was yelling for her to hurry up.

 

She was wearing this 40s dress and shoes. Her hair was up in this difficult style with a bandana. Her dress was a v-neck halterdress. It was black with white polka dolts and a white small belt around her waist. Her lips were a deep red.

 

Darcy was just about to turn the next corner but went smack into a warm wall. But the wall gave way and there was one warm and one cold, metallic hand on both her shoulders to steady her.

 

She looked up into blue-gray eyes. A smirk greeted her shocked face. He gave her appreciative once over and his smirk grew into a grin. Once he got his eyes on hers again she raised her eyebrow at him.

 

“Nice dress.” was his only reply.

 

One corner of her lips drew up into a half smirk. “You don't look bad yourself.” and she winked at him. She just opened her mouth to say more as loud “Aunt Dee!” was heard and the next moment her nephew was wound around her legs like a snake.

 

Darcy patted him on the head and look down at him. “What is it? Am I too slow for you? You afraid to miss the Cap?”, she teased him. “You know you could meet him anytime you just have to ask aunt Jane”, now she was winking at her nephew.

 

At that the handsome wall looked up questioning and ask, “You're on your way to the parade? And you know Steve?”.

 

Darcy look at him and nodded. “Yeah, I might have crossed paths with him like once or twice or I don't know 20 times. He likes to come down to the labs to flirt.”, she was grinning now and he knew she was just toying with him.

 

“I might know him, too but I'm not sure he's mentioned you yet. I'm James by the way.”, he held out his hand.

 

But as she was about to shake it Tommy lung at her arm and dragged her away. “Wooh little one, easy there.” she was laughing.

 

“Nooooooo, you have to stop flirting and have to follow me now! We will miss the Captain! Now cooooome ooooon!”, he wasn't letting up.

 

“Okay Tommy I'm coming just one moment okay? It won't take long, I promise.”, she was smiling the whole time. She held her hand out to Tommy and raised an eyebrow at him. He sighed and pulled a paper and pen out of his pants pocket and handed it over.

 

Darcy give him a kiss on the forehead – which he rubbed at immediately – and ripped a little part of off the paper and scribbled something on it.

 

She turned back to the handsome wall – James - and handed the ripped of part to him.

 

He was also busy with writing something on a napkin. He grinned at her as he handed his napkin over.

 

“Now I have to go before I'm dragged again. It was nice, James. If you know Steve maybe you could come down to the labs sometime. I'll definitely be there.”. She smiled at him and turned and took the outstretched hand of her nephew.

 

“Oh now I'll accompany Steve down there.”. He yelled after her. She turned her head and grinned over her shoulder at him and waved the napkin at him.

 

He looked at the paper in his hand and read:  


_to make sure we're gonna run into each other again ;) 202-555-1060_

_xx Darcy_

 

Now he had to laugh. She would connect the dots hopefully and know who he was by the time he will see her again. She was the assistant of the astrophysic Jane Foster. She will know he's Bucky, the best friend of Captain America, the former Winter Soldier and she will laugh about the note he wrote her.

 

_I would have shot Hitler for a dame like you. 202-535-3961_

_\- James_

 

His phone inside his jeans pocket beeped and he took it out.

 

_202-555-1060: ooh for a dame like me, huh? Till the labs, buck-o._

_xx darcy_

 

Now he had to smile. He would definitely go to the labs with Steve.

 

* * *

hopefully okay?

 


End file.
